


A New Beginning

by tylerty97



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerty97/pseuds/tylerty97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick make a new life for themselves at Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this off of a prompt from alidaversa and I feel like it's mostly unfinished but I don't want to work on it anymore. So here it is :)

Daryl always had a thing for Rick’s beard. Not in a sexual way, not that he didn’t enjoy the beard in its physical being, but it was the metaphor of the beard. Now, Daryl was not a man who enjoyed reading too much into things, but that beard was a show of who they were. When they had first met, it hadn’t been there, and now they had reached a point, being together all this time and it had grown.

They had grown.

Now they were in a place that promised them sanctuary, and unlike the horrors of Terminus, this place had running water, electricity and families and God, this was the best thing to happen to them since the prison.

Daryl also preferred the prison by a milestone, but that was another story altogether. That was their past, that was a home he and Rick had fought for, and now they had to look to the future. And apparently the day was continuing with their beard metaphors and plans.

“You really gonna shave it?” Daryl asked, leaning against the wall. He was fully clothed, looking at Rick from under his lashes. He could never not stare at Rick, regardless of the fact that he was sitting shirtless on a stool, looking into the long mirror that was propped up against the wall. He was holding the shaver in his hand, the shaving cream in the other. Rick was staring at the two like they were part of the most important decisions he would ever have to make.

“Guess it’s time.” he said, smiling briefly, looking at Daryl. “Time to…”

“Move on.” Daryl whispered.

“Yeah.” he chuckled. “You know, Lori never liked me with a beard.” he then frowned slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring her up…”

“She was your wife.” Daryl shrugged.

“And you?” Rick said.

Daryl shrugged again, feeling awkward. They had been together long enough, these two, and Daryl never had the intention of replacing Lori. He knew that what he and Rick had it was a different kind of love, the kind that neither one of them expected, and sometimes the lines of friendship and brotherhood got blurred and things happened. Honestly, neither one of them had ever put a label on it, and that made Daryl feel better about things. Rick being called his ‘boyfriend’…no, that was weird, it would never work. They just…were. They were just together. They had each other, that’s who they were and they could not live without each other anymore.

“Gimmie.” he grabbed the other stool and sat in front of him, blocking Rick’s view of the mirror. He put the shaving cream in his hand and gently rubbed Rick’s face. He grinned a little and shaved one side, carefully, Rick closing his eyes.

“This can be good for us.” Rick said, but his voice broke a little, and Daryl knew that he was trying to convince himself more than Daryl.

“Think so,” he agreed. “For all of us, we can make it.” his thumb rubbed the side of Rick’s face affectionately, and soon Rick opened his eyes.

“Are you with me?” he asked. “No matter what?”

Daryl put the shaver down slowly and allowed himself to be a little vulnerable, moving forward and putting his forehead against Rick’s. “No matter what.”

And Rick kissed him and for a little while, they forgot what they were supposed to be doing.

~~~~~~~~

Rick stepped outside, a newly shaven face, and a new outlook on how their life would be. Before, it was dark, dangerous, and hopeless. It seemed as if they were to be doomed to kill, scavenge, and  
hide for the rest of their lives. Now that Alexandria had come along, things became different. He  
had his children, Carl and Judith, he had his group, and he had his lover, Daryl. They were safe.  
They could have a new beginning.

The air was warm and comfortable and the sun complemented it nicely, shining down on the  
houses and yards that looked pre apocalyptic. Rick noticed Carl running off with Enid, as they had  
taken a liking to each other right away. Daryl stepped out of the house a few minutes after Rick  
and took a hold of his hand.

"Are you ready for this?" Daryl asked with a concern in his voice. He and Rick had talked last night  
about coming out about their closer-than-friends relationship to everyone.

"I'm ready. I want to be open and have no secrets with this new life," Rick responded confidently.  
He squeezed his lover's rough hand and smiled. He took a deep breath and started towards the  
main building with Daryl right behind him.

When entering the building, everyone was busy eating or doing their own thing. Rick and Daryl exchanged nods and looks of support and moved towards the center of the room.

"Excuse me, everyone. Daryl and I have an announcement." Rick said, stepping up on a table, pulling Daryl up with him. "You ready, Daryl?" He nodded towards Rick in assurance.

"Rick and I have been through the shit times 'n the good times. I knew him from the very beginning and I'm very thankful for that. Since Lori died," Daryl looked to the side at Rick, making sure he wasn't hitting a sensitive spot, then resumed. "Rick 'n I have gotten closer. Closer as in romantically."

"And we both felt this necessary to tell you all to settle down in this new life and really start from a comfortable new beginning," Rick said, taking over. He wrapped an arm around Daryl's waist, pulling him closer. "Thank you for listening."

The two men made their way over to the food room to grab some lunch and bring it out. Once in and alone, Rick planted a kiss on Daryl's lips, melting in to the hunter's body and letting out a relieved laugh. "We did it, Daryl. We don't have to hide anymore." Rick stated, his arms going around Daryl's neck and shoulders. Daryl responded with a smile and a tender hug. He was only ever loving and gentle with Rick, he brought out the soft side in Daryl, a man fit for a husband.

Daryl closed the door to the pantry room, sliding his other hand down Rick's backside underneath his jeans and boxers. He squeezed the younger man's ass and gave him a teasing kiss on his neck. "Ready for some celebratory sex?" Daryl asked, rubbing his growing erection against Rick's leg. "I know I am."

"You know I am," Rick responded, a twinkle in his eye and a seductive smirk on his mouth. He grabbed Daryl's hand and led him out of the pantry, through the main room, and out on the street. He continued on and lead the hunter up to the empty guard tower. He had dropped some blankets off there a few days ago on a cold night. "How about here? Nice 'n private."

"I don't care where we do it, as long as it's now." Daryl responded, grabbing a hold of Rick's belt buckle,. He fumbled around for a minute, while kissing Rick's neck and jaw, he finally got the belt off and tore Rick's pants and boxers down, releasing a magnificent erection. Rick took his own shirt off, then worked Daryl's clothes off, one by one, kissing the muscled hunter's body with each movement.

Daryl twitched at each of Rick's touch, his cock hard and ready with precum leaking on to the ground. He grabbed the former police officer and pushed him gently on to the blankets on his back, spreading his legs. Daryl got lost in the view of Rick's exposed hole beneath a set of tantalizing balls and a hard cock. Just looking at it made his own hard on jump and twitch. He took his cock and slid the head along Rick's hole, slicking it up with his own precum, then slipping fingers in and stretching the younger man out. Rick let out a gasp at the invasion of Daryl's fingers, clenching and then relaxing as Daryl started to move. As Daryl moved his fingers in and out of Rick, he sucked one of his balls in to his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. This sent Rick in to overdrive.

"Daryl... I need you now. I need you in me," Rick breathed, leaning his head back and spreading his legs more. Daryl leaned down to kiss his exposed lover, biting Rick's lips and pressing the head of his cock against his relaxed hole.

"You ready?" Daryl asked, pushing a bit more.

"..Yes, you dick. Stick it in me." Rick said. That's all Daryl needed. He pushed his cock down to the hilt inside of Rick, grunting at the tightness.

"Shit.." Daryl breathed, "I swear you're tighter than I remember." He started moving and pushing as hard as he could in to Rick. Rick squeezed around Daryl's cock, moaning with each thrust. Daryl found Rick's prostate and started pounding him, he wasn't going to show mercy.

"Ah fuck me!" Rick moaned, reaching down to stroke his own cock. Daryl's sweat dripped down his back and off his forehead; he was pushing himself to the limit. Rick felt the unmistakeable burning in his loins. He felt his balls tighten and his back arch. "Daryl... I'm gonna cum..." Rick reported, giving his lover a love bite on his neck.

Daryl pulled himself all the way out, giving Rick a brief moment of emptiness and disappointment, before slamming his cock back in as deep as it could go. "Rick.. 'M gonna blow." Daryl grunted under his breath.

"Cum in me!" Rick moaned, looking up at the hunter. Daryl didn't hesitate, sending streams of his seed deep inside of Rick's ass. He continued pumping and hitting Rick's prostate, sending Rick in to an earth shattering orgasm. Rick sent streams of cum up on his and Daryl's chests, screaming loud enough for the others to hear. Daryl panted as his softening cock slipped out of Rick's ass, followed by his semen leaking out. He tossed a blanket towards Rick and used another to clean himself up.

"God you are so sexy with my cum coming out of you." Daryl said, pulling his pants back on and tucking his cock away.

Rick stood up after cleaning himself up. "Well you look mighty fine on the edge of orgasm, Mr. Dixon." He said, standing up and joining Daryl in redressing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving the guard tower behind, Rick and Daryl walked back to the main building, giggling and holding hands. They knew everyone heard their little affair. They strolled in and finally got themselves something to eat. Sitting down at one of the tables with Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie.

"How's it going, you two?" Maggie inquires.

"Heard some... Interesting noises a while ago." Michonne slips in.

Daryl and Rick exchange a glance and smile. "Did you now?" Rick responds. "I don't recall hearing anything, did you Daryl?"

"Nope. Just 'em walkers outside the fence," Daryl adds.

"If you say so," both Maggie and Michonne reply. Glenn snickers and throws a knowing look at the two men. He gets up, kissing Maggie on the cheek, and leaves to get some more water.

Rick and Daryl finish up their food and exchange goodbyes with Michonne and Maggie, promising to be back later with some new stuff from a run. The two men head to the armory to gear up.

"They totally knew," says Rick, smiling and kissing Daryl's cheek.

"Of course they did, you screamed like a bitch, officer," Daryl teases, slapping the younger man's ass.

"Shut up! I can't help it that you wield that cock like a master," Rick responded, throwing a pistol holster to Daryl. Daryl catches it, strapping it on and sliding the matching pistol in. They finished loading up and getting their gear and then made their way outside to Daryl's motorcycle. Rick climbed on behind Daryl, snuggling up to him and wrapping his arms around the muscular hunter. "Lets ride off in to the sunset, Mr. Dixon," Rick said in to Daryl's ear.

"You got it, officer" Daryl says, revving his motorcycle and speeding off out of the gate of Alexandria.


End file.
